Loud House X: Rise of The Nightbreed
by TheUnknownStories
Summary: Lincoln didn't think his life can get any crazier due to being bad luck, but when he is threatened by Lynn Jr. to stay out of her life until the whole "No Such Luck" incident blows over, it results in him leaving his hometown alongside his 3 sisters and his Dad. After all, what could be worse than a chance encounter with a super-powered boy that sends them off on a great adventure?


**Top of the morning to all you great people out there! My name is Jared McDougall, but you can call me The Unknown. Welcome to my very first fan fiction, which is exactly what it says on the tin: a crossover with The Loud House and Dragon Ball Z!**

 **So why did I made this? Well, I first got into the Loud House show in 2016, and I loved every single minute of it. But then along came Brawl in the Family, and things went downhill fast. And in October of last year, Chris Savino got fired, and I finally watched the episode I'll never watch, No Such Luck. This was a episode that got everything great about cartoons wrong, and it made me quit Nickelodeon forever.**

 **At the same time, I was watching Dragon Ball Kai, and it was one heck of a good time! I loved the characters, the music, the animation, and the fights. Yes. The fights. So I asked myself: What would happen if Lincoln Loud found himself trapped in the Dragon Ball world?**

 **To tell you the results: I made a Loud House AU where Lincoln became a Z-Warrior. Yep, this is something that has never been done before. I'm planning to update this project with a new chapter every weekend, and trust me, i'll be great to see what will happen.**

 **So enough chit-chat... Let's do this this thing!**

* * *

Royal Woods.

A quite peaceful town in Michigan, a midwestern U.S. state bordering 4 of the Great Lakes.

Normally you can see it as a great place to move in, but that's not the case here.

Royal Woods is a bustling small town that has a large number of people, and many buildings. It's got a spa resort, an Retirement Home, a community pool, lots of parks, 3 schools, a university, and a bunch of shops, landmarks, businesses, and houses.

One such example is 1216 Franklin Avenue. And this one's infamous for sure. Why?

Because it's the home of a big family called The Louds.

And boy, to say that it is a great place to live in would be an understatement.

For starters, the house suffers from faulty water pressure, creaky floorboards, rotting wood, a clunky furnace, crummy TV signals, doorknobs that broke off from their doors, a malfunctioning mailbox, and a broken doorbell. It also has a grand total of 13 residents living in their home. The family members each have a different personality, fitting in the chaos and fun of The Loud House.

Let's start with Rita, the loving mother of the Loud household. Rita is caring toward her children, but is not afraid to punish them if they go too far. She and her husband act playfully romantic towards each other, through he is apparently more level-headed than him. She dreams to be a novelist but initially seems to lack a creative side, as she wrote a story about a bored dental assistant talking to her fish before being inspired by a certain someone to write about a thrill seeker with white hair, himself.

Moving on to Lynn Sr, and at this point, things start to get really good. Lynn is stern, and often calls a halt to his kids' fights, but he loves and cares about them. He also loves his wife, and often acts playfully romantic towards her. He has been shown to have a childlike side at times, even sometimes taking part in his kids' antics, when it's all in good fun. He's also the more sensitive of the two parents, often necessitating his wife, and stepping in whenever he needs to pull himself together.

Their latest child, Lily, is no exception. At 15 months old (1 year and 3 months), Lily is the youngest child of the family, and the youngest of Rita's five younger kids. She is able to walk independently, and is learning to speak. She has a tendency to poop in her diapers, leaving a foul stench known to disgust her older siblings, and often removes her diaper, forcing her siblings to put it back on. Even though she's just a baby, Lily is shown to be fairly aware of her surroundings, and especially of her siblings' many antics, in which she is often swept up.

Then we come to Lisa. Yep, THAT Lisa. Though the second-youngest of the Louds, Lisa is a child prodigy, so she's the smartest kid in the bunch. Because of this, she often tends to be egocentric, boorish, condescending, and sarcastic with other people. She is not as excited as her siblings, although sometimes she becomes in that state when something really good happens. She can often be seen working on strange experiments, and likes to resolve very difficult math problems. She also likes to study the poop and bathroom habits of her siblings, something they all find gross and annoying. Lisa not only likes to realize experiments with her siblings, but she also likes to realize them with people outside of her family. Though easily the most mature of her siblings, she can also be quite mischievous and sneaky.

Next up, the twins, Lola and Lana.

At 6 years old, Lola is the third-youngest child of the Royal Woods mafia, and can be described as a spoiled, arrogant, conceited, bratty, sassy, and smart-mouthed girl who dresses like a princess. Lola's interests include anything girly - this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots. She is constantly claiming how beautiful she is, and can't look away from a mirror for more than five seconds, which gets on everybody's nerves. Lola will assume the role of an antagonist when her siblings anger her or if she doesn't get what she wants. She is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She has the most volatile temper of any of the siblings, and so they, especially those who are 11 years old, are careful not to get on her bad side. Lola is a tattle-tale, as she can rarely know something without reporting it to somebody else. However, in spite of her harsh and self-centered nature, Lola is also compassionate as she loves her siblings. She is always grateful for a white haired boy's kindness towards her, and usually appreciates her family's company. At times, she has shown herself to be capable of humility and selflessness when compelled to let go of her own needs, so she isn't completely heartless. In addition, when one of her siblings is in trouble, she has shown genuine concern, and often cooperates with her other siblings to cheer them up.

Lana is also no exception. She is a tomboy, contrasting with her twin's more girly personality. She loves to play in mud, and enjoys getting her hands dirty. Her pleasures are found in filth of all kinds, and anything unhygienic, from frogs to digging in the trash for chewing gum to doing business outdoors. Despite her tomboyishness, and gross habits, she is a decent enough person, and is loving towards her family.

Now, things are about to get spooky. At 8 years old, Lucy is the fifth-youngest child of the _House of the Loud Family, and_ a gloomy, cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl, who is almost always sporting a stoic frown. She is interested in occultism, poetry, and the works of Gothic authors, like Edgar Allen Poe and Lovecraft. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly teleport to different places, which often spooks her siblings, especially Lincoln. Some of her siblings refer her as a "spooky" girl. She frequently uses words to describe her actions, such as saying the word "Sigh" instead of actually sighing. The reason for her gloomy and miserable persona is because she feels left out that nobody listens to her and everyone thinks she's weird (despite their obvious quirks). Despite her depressed and cold attitude, she looks to enjoy being with her siblings, and sometimes depart from darkness to have fun with them.

And now, we come to the other Lynn. At 13 years old, Lynn Jr. is the sports fan of the _Thunderous Crazies_ , and is a athletic and competitive teenager that loves to play sports and enjoy roughhousing with her siblings. She enjoys playing every existing sport, including football, soccer, basketball, and baseball. She is also skilled in various forms of martial arts, such as kickboxing, Mexican wrestling, (or _lucha libre_ ) and parkour. Lynn tends to turn everything into a competition - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive, and strives to be "number one" in every game she plays, even when winning isn't involved. Lynn is very superstitious and makes up ridiculous assumptions, and has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants, along side being very immature. One part of this immaturity is her poor sportsmanship. When she loses, she starts throwing tantrums, and if she wins, she starts gloating at others, until someone makes her realize she's hurting their feelings.

So, we've come to the real chips and meat of team Loud, and there have no point being _calm in the storm._ First, Luan. The 14-years-old woman is very goofy and fun-loving with a fondness for comedy and making puns. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings, and frequently makes puns for every situation, though she gets on everyone's nerves because of it. She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her camera, but when she does this, she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Luan already knows that she cannot upload videos without permission from the person who she records in her camera.

Though Luan is typically one of the kinder siblings, she is unstoppable at pranking, particularly on April Fools Day. When April Fools Day comes, Luan becomes ruthless and crazier than ever to the points of being downright evil and psychotic. During this day, her pranks can be even more dangerous than before, like placing pitfalls in every corner of the house, transforming the entire house in a lethal trap. This is the only time of the year where she is thoughtless and cruel with her siblings, even Lily, and even with her parents. Not only does Luan always have a positive and cheerful attitude, but she's is very optimistic, as she likes to support her siblings, and especially make them laugh and feel better. In some occasions she can get angry when something "not funny", or annoying happens to her, or her siblings. No matter how bad the problem is, she'll find the funny side of the matter.

Next up, things are going to get musical. At 15 years old, Luna is the third-oldest child of the Full House Gang, and a very weird one at that. Luna's passion for rock music developed when she was just 9 years old. She was still trying to find her own calling at the time. She went to her first concert, and witnessed the lead performer, Mick Swagger on stage singing, and calling out to her. She took the stage with Mick, and suddenly found out that the world of rock was where she was meant to be and that it was her destiny. Since that day, she has viewed Mick as her hero, because he gave her the inspiration to rock on.

Luna is very wild, caring, and easily the loudest sibling of the entire family. What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments, and being with her family. Along with Luan and another sister, she is one of the most caring and helpful siblings. After her first concert, she developed an interest in rock music. She is a big fan of several rock groups, and her dream is to become a rockstar. She owns and plays an electric guitar, with which she has proved to be a very good guitarist. Her skills aren't limited to just the guitar though. She also plays the drums, as well as other instruments. She sometimes talks with a fake British accent when she listens to music; something that her siblings consider to be an annoying habit.

Most of the time, she can be found practicing with her guitar, or listening to rock music. She rarely gets angry, but when it happens she's not above threatening with her fists, and actually using them. Instead, she sometimes uses the vibration sounds of her guitar as a weapon to harm someone when she's get upset, making her the third most easily angered sibling. She will get upset if someone turns off her music, and in some cases, she will get agitated by her siblings. She sometimes gets depressed when her family isn't with her, or when she upsets her siblings.

Now, we get to Leni. She is very naive, and quite ditzy, but she makes up for it with beauty and kindness. Despite being the second-oldest of the Loud children, Leni is quite ditsy, and is very forgetful, absent minded, and perky. Despite being ditsy and absent minded, she's shown to be skilled at fashion designing, wood carving, singing, lock-picking, and making smoothies, which demonstrates that while she may not be very bright, she is creative, and artistically inclined. She is also the kindest and sweetest out of the bunch, and gets along well with her siblings. She suffers from arachnophobia, she can be irresponsible, and she is shown to be very compassionate, as she was the only one of her siblings to prioritize helping her family get better.

Last but not least, the girl, the myth, the legend, Lori. At 17 years old, Lori is the oldest child of the built-in football field, and the only Loud who can drive. This is a fact she uses to assert authority and absolute dominance over her siblings. Being the oldest, Lori is bossy, condescending, and has the second nastiest temper after Lola. But aside from that, she is also cute, friendly, insecure and protective. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and maturely, but sometimes she doesn't act like that, and instead she behaves like her youngest sisters. She likes to keep her shoes under the bed for unknown reasons. She doesn't like the others touching her possessions, especially her cell phone, which seems to be her most valuable object. The reason for this is that she doesn't want to waste her phone memory for messages other than the ones from Bobby. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into to her room without permission before kicking them out.

In some occasions she acts without thinking, and commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, but since her love for her family always comes before any petty problem, she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior, and she will always try to fix her mistakes. Deep down, Lori is insecure and is usually frustrated with the responsibilities and burdens of having to take care of her nine wild sisters and only brother. It is also shown that while she gets annoyed and easily agitated by a lot of people, she feels lonely without the people she loves and cares about (such as Bobby and her family) and her worst fear is in fact, losing them forever.

Now that you've learned the basics of the Loud family, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for! Ladies and gentlemen, behold... Lincoln Loud!

At 11 years old, Lincoln is the glue that holds The Loud House together. He was born in the limousine of the President of the United States. After the Loud family's van broke down, the President's limo picked up the Loud parents on the way to delivery. When in the car, Lincoln needed to get out then, so the President tried to deliver Lincoln, but fainted. Lincoln was delivered by the First Lady of the United States.

Lincoln often speaks to the viewers about how he gets around his often-chaotic household, the insane antics of his sisters, and other things he does. He possesses a habit of reading comics, manga, and novels in his underwear. However, everything started to fall down... all because of one _**fucking**_ baseball game.

While eating breakfast and reading comics in his underwear, Lincoln discovered a shocking truth: his family have planned activities later in the day. Because of this, Lincoln sneaked his way out of the kitchen, and next to the staircase, explaining to the viewers that with ten sisters, his schedule is always filled up, and he never gets a day to himself. After heading upstairs, he ran into Lynn, who informs him that her softball game is coming up, and she needs the whole family to support her. Although Lincoln tries to evade out of this, he's forced into coming by Lynn. At the game, the whole family cheers for Lynn, while Lincoln, in his church clothes, looks on with boredom. Lynn's team, the Squirrels, is leading 3-0, unfortunately, the next four pitches causes the rival team to score four runs, causing the Squirrels to lose 3-4. As the family heads home, Lynn overreacted and chastised the young boy because her team was on a winning streak, but ever since he came, the streak broke. Because of this, Lynn declared Lincoln as "bad luck", and bans him from coming to her activities.

The next day, Leni wanted to invite Lincoln to her activity, but Lynn interfered, and tells Leni not to bring Lincoln, since he's just "bad luck". This caused Lincoln to get an idea. He convinces Leni that his presence might cause something to go wrong, and Leni immediately believes him. Pretty soon, Lincoln's little white lie spread to the rest of the Louds, and they proceed to ban him from their activities. As a result, Lincoln now has all the time to himself. Lincoln spends his days playing video games in his underwear, reading comics in his underwear, and drinking milk right out of the jug in his underwear.

Eventually, Lincoln's lie went a little too far. Lincoln is forced into eating his breakfast in the living room in his underwear, he isn't allowed to join his family going to the movies, his bedroom gets boarded up, forcing him to sleep outside, and here, this morning, he was kicked out of the house forever due to bad luck, the final nail in the coffin for Lincoln's life in the Loud House.

However, the fabric of reality is about to change for ever. Lincoln Loud, the now betrayed man with plan, is going to be sent off on a incredible adventure... one that the young man won't soon forget.

* * *

 **What a way to start a story, huh? Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this first chapter as much as I did making it.**

 **So what are your thoughts on this big project? Well, I'll like to know. Follow, favourite, and remember to leave a review! Don't forget that constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.**

 **Until next time, I'm The Unknown and I'll see you back here very, _very_ soon. See ya!**


End file.
